Obsessions
by Champion3
Summary: -TUE- Ever concider that Danny has an obsession? The box ghost has boxes. The lunch lady had lunch. But what if Danny's was riped away from him? What would that make him, a souless ghost? -R&R,please.. Vlad & Danny fluff -no slash- AU
1. Obsession

**I do not own Danny Phantom..kills me everytime..**

* * *

He swung his legs off the hospital bed, socked feet touching the cold tile. Hands easily maneuvered the wires out of his wrist, leaving a drip of red. Long legs walked toward the moonlit windows, blue eyes reflected back. Danny pressed his fingertips to the cool glass, watching as oil marks filled the surface. Nurses scrambled outside the doors, clipboards in hands to make themselves seem important.

Danny's breath fogged the glass and distorted the lights outside, making lit buildings look dull. The monitors started going off the second he disconnected them, signaling the doctors nearby, giving Danny little time. He turned on his heel and headed for the open door, keeping his head down as he passed in the hall. Rooms filled with sick patient's filled the air with a sad feeling, nothing he couldn't tolerate. He knew by now that doctors were scrambling around his room in search for their missing patient, he also knew a certain billionaire would be pissed.

His pace quickened as he heard doctors search the halls, his brick walk turning into a run. He turned another corner before slipping into a room filled with complicated looking machines. In the middle of the room lay a small girl, wires traveling from her body to the machinery on the walls. Danny frowned and slowly walked over to the bed. His hands shook as he laid a hand on the girl's pale face. Dark brown hair over flowed on her pillow, matching eyebrows creased in discomfort. A breathing mask was placed on her face, fogging up every now and then.

Danny felt sympathy for the young girl as he reminded him of another child he met not a day ago. The doctors were far from pleased with his leaving, debating whether or not to restrain him. The bland walls and glossed floors were enough to drive anyone insane, but unlike most, Danny grew a loving for the blue air as he soared over the roof tops. Being confined to a hospital bed had been strictly on it 'Never to do List'. To bad it went unfollowed. If the chance was given he would find ways to 'escape' his sterile prison and wander the halls, meeting patients ranging in age, and health.

Of course his actions had consequences. The doctors would strictly tell him to stay down and keep watchful eyes on him. It was a wonder he got out of the room at all. His behavior goes noticed to a certain billionaire as well, but Vlad merely gives his a look of sympathy before turning away. Three weeks ago Danny had woken up to chronic beeping and hurried voices. Waking up in Amity Park Hospital had not been his favorite task, but there'd been worst. Like the fact that Vlad was in the room, sympathetic eyes glancing toward him when he thought Danny wasn't looking.

The worst this had to be the fake pity from the doctors and nurses, somehow managing to tell him he'd lost his family, friends, and teacher with a smile on their faces. Danny just nodded. This fate wasn't a surprise to him, oh no, he'd seen his future by Clockwork. The ultimate time ghost, and the ultimate betrayer. Clockwork had stopped the catastrophe from happening, everything was supposed to be alright. Dan was taken care of, his family and friends were OK- also Lancer. He was just fine. Until he realized Clockwork can reverse as well as fast forward time.

Danny kept quiet about the incident, opting to not share anything to the people he least trusted. including Vlad. Vlad hadn't pushed the issue any further, as he was stuck in his own grief as well. Danny only spoke when spoken too, even then he said little. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew something was missing;something he was supposed to be doing, something he needed to protect.

This feeling nagged him daily, leaving him in a confused daze most of his hours. He had hoped that by visiting other patients he, could find what he needed. He searched many faces, read many names, yet he was left in the dark.

Eventually the doctors would find him and send him back to him room, but he made use of the little freedom he'd find. The little girl lying on the bed reminded him of his current state, or the well opposite. He'd come out of the explosion unscathed save for a few bruises. Vlad had him stay at the hospital due to 'mental trauma' that he was so sure Danny acquired. It was said that he would be released in a few days, but Danny couldn't wrap his mind around living at someone elses home. Especially Vlad's.

Danny walked the length of the bed before turning around and eyeing the girl, concern in his gaze. He exited the room slowly, sliding his hand across the wall. A blur of colors rushed around him as he blocked out the reality around him. People becoming dull vision tunneled as he made his way down the hall, eyes fixed on the end wall. Reaching the said wall he, slid down and drew his knees to his chest. He figured he'd let the doctors find him, no use giving them a goose chase if he was going to be caught in the end.

Soon enough they caught his and escorted him into his room, more like dragged him. He lay in his bed for hours before Vlad lightly knocks on the door. Not bothering for a 'come in', Vlad moves to sit beside Danny. They sit in a calm silence as the sun rises into the sky. It wasn't uncommon for Danny to be up all night, and all day. Insomnia was small please for him, it gave him unlimited time to think. He started debating if that was as good as he'd thought.

Vlad makes his departure with a quick goodbye, not that Danny minded. He wasn't listening anyway. Its another two days before Danny realized what that empty feeling is, as it had now spread to his chest. His parents were gone, his only sibling-gone, his only friends, gone also. He was the hero, the ghost-boy of the town. Ment to protect the ones he loves. His obsession, to protect and please his loved ones, and he lost them. Like the Box ghost many lose his boxes.

He lost his obsession. The realization hits his like a ton of bricks as dark oily tears streak down his face.

* * *

**Whoooa, there you have it! The first chapter! whoooop. i need sleep... But instead i stay up all night writing for you guys! It means i care..-_-**

**Thanks for readinnnng! Means alot too know all you crazed fans are reading this! -im one to talk..heh-**

**Please reveiw! Exspect another chapter soon!- i hope- Hope you liked it, sorry for any grammar mistakes. Im not perfect. Period.**

**~Champ3**


	2. Dread

Danny felt the sun before he saw it, glaring down on his form. He opened his eyes to the unfamiliar sight of a gold ceiling. He brushed away a few stray hairs out of his eyes while sitting up. He looked around his new room with distaste, gold and red covered every inch, making him feel like he was in a haunted house.

Silk pants fell below his ankles, just another new thing, while his shirt hung by a few buttons on his thin frame. Danny slowly shuffled over to the bathroom quickly turning on the shower. Danny made the mistake of turning around face-to-face with his fogged reflection. Blue eyes turned dull, almost gray, and his lips chapped. Black hair fell in random patterns on his head, shorter in the back, and longer in the front. A backwards mullet he supposed.

He stepped into the hot shower, ignoring the scalding water stinging his back, and rested his head against the cold tile. Even though the loud water Danny's sensitive hearing heard the maids roaming the halls, cleaning paintings and vacuuming the halls. Water dripped down his face and plastered his hair around his face, his bangs reaching his nose.

After shower and dressing in a red T-shirt and sweats he made his way to his door, slightly hesitant about meeting Vlad for breakfast. Figuring he had nothing to lose, Danny made his way to the dining hall.

The room was silent save for the occasional rustle of a newspaper. Vlad sat at the end of the oak table, a cup of coffee before him with a plate of toast. Danny sat a few seats away from Vlad, thankful for the newspaper blocking his view from the man. Vlad spared a glance at the teen before going back to reading.

The butler placed a plate of food in front of him and a glass of juice before taking his leave. He picked at his fruit with his fork, uninterested in the meal presented. "Eat up, Daniel"

Startled by the man's tone Danny fumbled with his fork, managing not to drop it on the floor. Danny sent a frown in the his direction before shoving a forkful in his mouth. The uncomfortable silence held up for the rest of breakfast, gladly interrupted by a shrill ringing. Vlad excused himself from the table while picking up his blaring phone, leaving Danny alone in the dim dining room.

Danny stared down at his half eaten food before pushing it away in disgust. Food being the last thing he wanted. He trailed his fingers around the smooth surface, drawing invisible patterns in on the table. Sighing, Danny left the table, not very eager to sit there himself, or with anyone for that matter.

Danny wandered the endless halls with little interest, passing valuable objects without a second glance.

Danny spared a few looks in closed doors, some curiosity not lost in his mind, before deeming it unimportant. A breeze bellowed in the empty hall catching his attention. Stopping his trek, he stood still, breathing uneven as paranoia got to him. A few moments passed before Danny ventured forward, closer to the cool air. Stepping through a set of double doors he was greeted with fresh air. The stone was cold on his feet as was the air on his skin, but he paid his discomforts no mind and he breathed in frosty air.

Thick grey clouds spotted the dull sky threatening to rain. The crisp air enveloped the boy in a secure hug, relaxing his tense muscles. Hot breath fogged in front of his face, through chapped lips and into the air. He rested his arms on the balcony rail, hands absently picking at his sleeves. I've been out here too long, he thought, as he looked up at the raised sun.

Walking past the dining area, Danny spotted Vlad's phone, laying on the table unused. Silently wondering where Vlad was without his mobile, he searched a few more rooms.

Vlad sat in one of his many living rooms on a plush couch, legs folded tightly. Danny walked up behind the man silently, wondering if Vlad sensed him. A moment passed in silence, with Danny standing behind Vlad a distance away. Vlad's face was concentrated, almost troubled, as he sat in thought. Thoughts flew around his head at a brisk pace, bringing a headache upon him. Vlad sighed and reached over for his tea, steam tickling his nose.

Business calls have been bothering Vlad all morning. Hardly giving the man a break. Vlad's thoughts trailed to Daniel. The boy who he had despised in the short time he'd known him, which soon turned to pity. The losses affected them more than they liked to admit, yet their pain was obvious.

Danny took a step toward the man, arms length away. "Vlad."

The older man jolted in surprise, the small whisper breaking his train of thought. Vlad turned in his seat to find the younger hybrid, darker eyes set in a glare. Danny walked up and took a seat across from him.

"Yes, little badger?" Irritation in his voice. Danny stayed still for a few moments with his gaze on the window.

"How, how do you know they're gone. Gone, and not ghosts?" Danny said quietly, avoiding the man's gaze. Vlad was quiet, the question so simple, yet, hard to answer.

"Daniel..." He leaned forward," it is not as simple as you imagine. Ghost do not, and will not, form without purpose. There is nothing holding them back from moving on, nothing anchoring them to our realm."

Danny fisted his hands, brow scrunching together in frustration. " I-I just thought,""They're spirit has no reason to linger, like so many ghost you know. Our existence is complex, least we need more ghosts around. I can assure you that there is not one being in the Ghost zone which resembles...your family." Vlad noted how Daniel stayed quiet after that. A few minutes passed in silence before Danny asked the only question he had no right answer for.

"What happens when we die?" Vlad swore his heart skipped a few beats. He wasn't surprised by the question itself, he still wonders what happens when you die as a ghost, but by the tone he'd asked it. The longing tone in Daniel's voice scared Vlad more than he'd like to admit, but a straight face he kept.

"I-I don't think I can answer that one."

"I think I know. When you die." Danny said in a small voice, "Your core shatters. Your being crumbles into nothing, correct? I'm pretty sure you can't survive without a heart, or core for that matter." Vlad sat back intently listening, his eyes darkening with dread.

"Tell me Vlad, does it hurt?"

And for that moment, Vlad was sure his heart shattered.

* * *

_**Phew, that took forever. Sorry for the hell of a long wait. The was..very angst. I would have liked to put more dialog in but my brain refused. I hope you don't this their..too OCC. But , hey, it's a AU so.. expect the unexpected. DUN DUNT. I'll stop now. **_

_**REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW...AND BE HAPPY! XoXo**_

_**~Champ3**_

_**- proof read once, hopfully not to many typos-**_


End file.
